olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamran Barkawi
Kamran Barkawi (January 19, 1971 - June 6, 2016) was the son and henchman of Aamir Barkawi, as well as the secondary antagonist in London Has Fallen. He was the terrorist sub-commander who oversaw the attacks in London while his father was in Yemen. London Has Fallen In 2013, an drone airstrike is launched in an attempt to kill Aamir Barkawi. Aamir and Kamran both survived, but Kamran's sister was killed in the airstrike and died in Kamran's arms. Aamir and Kamran then embarked upon a plan to get revenge upon President Benjamin Asher. In 2016, with the help of MI5 Chief John Lancaster, the Barkawis organized a plot to murder the leaders of the Western world. To this end, they poisoned British Prime Minister James Wilson, drawing the leaders to London for his funeral. Once there, Kamran and his men, of which there were over a hundred, launched an attack that killed most of the leaders. In particular, President Asher escaped due to Mike Banning moving up their timetable and not telling anyone as a security precaution. Following Asher's escape, Kamran organized a search for Asher, intending to execute him live on the Internet as 8:00pm as a statement to the world. During the search, he attempted to contact Raza Mansoor, only to get Banning who had taken down Raza's team. Banning refused to hand over Asher and killed Raza over the radio so that Kamran would know that he meant business. Eventually, Kamran's men captured Asher and Kamran took pleasure in beating him up. As 8:00 approached, Banning attacked with a combined team of SAS and Delta Force commandos, but Kamran was undaunted. At 8:00 Kamran started the live stream and prepared to decapitate Asher live with a machete. Before Kamran could swing the machete, he was shot in the arm by Banning who had snuck in under cover of the gun battle between the terrorists and commandos. Banning killed Kamran's men in his control room, but ran out of ammunition before he could kill Kamran. Kamran and Banning engaged in a fight that ended with Banning strangling Kamran from behind. However, before Banning could kill Kamran, a mortally wounded Sultan Mansoor dropped a grenade. Kamran, Banning and Asher all survived, but the explosion gave Kamran a chance to escape and gather reinforcements. As Banning and Asher attempted to escape, Kamran and his men cornered them from both sides and engaged in a gunfight with the President and Banning. Despite his injured arm, Kamran took part in the gunfight as well until Asher hit Kamran in the arm with a bullet. Out of ammunition, Banning signaled Will Davies outside to detonate a charge Banning had planted on a gas pipe in the building, rigged to ensure gas was running through it. As Banning and Asher took cover in an elevator shaft, the explosion consumed the building and killed Kamran and all of his men. Seeing the explosion coming towards him, Kamran closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Following the deaths of Kamran and his men, Banning turned over Kamran's phone to Davies, retrieved from the control room following Asher's rescue from execution. Using the phone, authorities were able to track down and kill Aamir Barkawi with another drone strike. Before the strike, Vice President Allan Trumbull called Barkawi who thought he was Kamran at first and made sure Barkawi knew that his son was dead and his plot foiled. Behind the Scenes Kamran Barkawi was portrayed by Waleed Zuaiter in London Has Fallen Appearances * London Has Fallen Category:Characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Terrorist henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:2016 deaths